The legend of Curwensville Rebellion
by Rockwell17
Summary: this story is about a mythical rebellion in a real life small town.


The Legend of Curwensville's Rebellion

By: Shawn Grunig

Date: 9/17/12

On a day like today three wealthy Dwarfs in their prime time got drafted to join their Uncle named Sam's army for help on the rebellion in Curwensville, PA. The rebellion was caused by President Obama's signing of the act that increased taxes only the middle class and higher of the community would be able to pay. Soon the lower classes of the community were out on the street living off of garbage or insects to quench their hunger for a full belly. Possibly six months after the taxes being increased an ex-special ops commander, who happened to be a lycanthrope thought that the taxes were unconstitutional and unfair, so he started gathering people who thought along the same lines as the ex-special ops commander.

Soon he had a countless number of followers. After a few weeks of training the commander and his crew made old fashion weapons such as slingshots and spears. It appears they took lessons from the local natives. After several lessons with the Indians were completed the commander took his right hand man and planned an assault on the new and improved army's armory to try and steal some firearms to use against the white house.

A couple weeks later after very careful planning they finally came up with a fail and fool proof plan that can't fail. The commander's plan was to sneak into the white house and blackmail the president on the fourth of July more commonly known as Independence Day celebration. It was tradition to have an enormous celebration in front of the white house it was also tradition for the celebration to be open to the public.

The day of the attack went smoothly until the last leg of the assault which was getting back out of the oval office without being caught near it and without the president sounding the silent alarm which was linked to a cuff button on his left hand side of his overpriced silk suit jacket. They got in through the ventilation system assault team had hand guns and hidden pockets in which were filled with hidden frag grenades. At their waypoint which was a ventilation vent that was right above the oval offices door where two guards were standing and watching the hallway. In quick stealthy and completely silent moves they drew their hand guns which were a dual set of Walther PPK's, and silently they put on their silencers to take out the two guards to get into the oval office.

The bodies fell silently with a delighting "flump" with silent hits they assassins slipped out of the vent and put on a pair of gloves to conceal their identity. Slowly ever so slowly they turned the doorknob and slipped one arm and head through the six inch crack between the door and the doorway. With a quick and silent movement the man with the gun quickly pulled the trigger to silently take out the President of the United States with the silencer on the barrel of the gun the president fell forward with a bullet lodged directly between his eyes.

With the second to last leg of the mission completed they silently slipped back into the ventilation system and silently exited the white house through a room in the back of the white house and out a back door. Once they were out the door they took not very many steps before they heard three small and squeaky voices say "Stop or I'll shoot" the attackers slowly turned around with a smooth but slow movement they tried to draw their guns to take out their revealers to make a silent getaway, but the dwarves were too quick with three trigger happy finger the assassin fell to the ground with each of their guns going off without the silencer attached. Everyone out on the front lawn fell silent questioning their ears to what they thought they heard, after the attackers were dead the dwarves called the secret service to tell them to check the President but they were too late. With a burial service for the President before the end of the party they buried the President in the white house's private cemetery. The Murderers were buried in a landfill as their punishment for assassinating the Previous President of the United States.

In the end justice was served and everyone's Resting In Peace.


End file.
